A filter including stacked layers of a fibrous adsorbent has been proposed as a means for adsorptively removing components dissolved in liquids.
Patent Document 1 discloses a filter medium obtained by processing ion-exchange fibers for removing ions in water into nonwoven fabric, followed by stacking.
Patent Document 2 discloses knitted fabric of fibrous activated carbon for removing impurities in liquids.
Patent Document 3 discloses a filter obtained by forming a fibrous adsorbent for removing Na ions or the like in water into woven or knitted fabric and winding the fabric around a perforated core.